


【超宇】我深深的爱着你，你却爱着一个傻逼（二）

by Purewhite_universe



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purewhite_universe/pseuds/Purewhite_universe





	【超宇】我深深的爱着你，你却爱着一个傻逼（二）

“孟叔叔，我这次考试全年级第一啊~~”

“孟叔叔，你什么时候来x市办公啊~~我想见。。。见您~”

孟皓的指腹抚摸着细细的疤痕，就像拨动心弦，以前那个稚嫩的章远好像也躺在怀里。

孟皓今天见到了自己思念了六年的人，却突然怀念起第一次见到章远的场景，某中学的捐赠仪式上面，他是有名的企业家，慈善就是最好的公关。有点烈的日头，他被人打着伞簇拥着，听着校长振振有词的讲说，看着台下一张张稚嫩的脸庞，白衣蓝领的校服，只有那个孩子在这群人中间是最耀眼的——挺拔的站姿，不畏惧阳光，嘴角带着微笑的看着台上的恩人们。

他就只是拿出一点小钱修建了图书馆和操场，赞助了几个特困生。好像那个孩子就是其中之一，难怪~~~孟皓心里觉得自己就像神明一样的存在，他再一次的觉得钱是个好东西，现在的孟皓是除了钱之外，最好的东西恐怕就是章远了。

以前的章远在知道孟皓是捐助者之后，在如此发达的信息时代，章远会选择给他写信！！孟皓见过太多想要讨好他的人，但是当他打开章远写给来的第一封信时，娟秀的字体和真诚的感谢，没有一丝的巴结讨好，孟皓还能想起那天注意到的眼睛。

孟皓吻着章远的手指，一根一根的摩挲着自己的嘴唇，他想告诉他，他的每一封信都完好的保留着。孟皓心里突然冒了一个想法来，等他醒了，带回家之后要让他把当年写过的信，一封一封的念给自己听，以慰藉这六年的相思和担忧。

 

想到可以带章远回家，想到以后的日子，孟皓又恨不得拿橡皮擦擦掉他缺席空白的六年，想到这六年之间，章远和别人在一起还生了孩子。孟皓心中的恶又掀起了波澜。

人性本恶，孟皓向来如此解读，只有对着章远他在伪善，压抑着自己的恶，不愿也不想去伤害他。他告诉自己就算是装成章远心目中的善人，那也必须是伪装一辈子。

章远被临头浇下来的水，吸入鼻腔，呛的咳喘不止，人瞬间清醒了不少。就像透过水面看这世界，孟皓脸上阴阳怪气的笑容被章远模糊了掉了。

“孟。。叔。。叔。。。。”

“叫daddy~~~~~~”孟皓拿着淋蓬头，语气十分轻佻的说道，水流就像他的视线滑过他赤裸的全身，最后是停留在他单薄的胸膛。水柱的冲击，章远撑着浴缸边缘想要坐起身来。“叫daddy~~你不是说过希望我是你的daddy吗~~~”孟皓恶意的把水冲到了章远的脸上，看着他又无力的跌坐回了浴缸内。

当年孟皓递给章远一个手机的时候，这孩子惊喜的眼光他至今都记得，那孩子可能从来没有得到过关心，自己的长腿叔叔还送了一个如此贵重的礼物。他忍不住诺诺的说道：你真好~~叔叔~~你能当我的爸爸吗？孟皓笑了出来“我这么年轻怎么可以做你爸爸啊~~你要是喜欢的话叫我daddy吧~”

几年之后，章远大学，他别意的选择孟皓公司所在的城市，他想靠近孟皓，想报答孟皓，哪怕穷其一生。孟皓坦然的接受了章远所要表达的一切，他打算继续供读章远，打算让章远和他住一起。可是那孩子不愿意在接受再他的支助，也不愿意和他同住一个屋檐。孟皓有调查他才知道章远在勤工俭学，自己挤着一个10平米的小地方，没有住学校宿舍也没有想要和自己一起，这样的章远孟皓看不懂了。

孟皓都不知道自己是什么时候开始心里一直都牵挂着这个人，章远就像萤火虫，微弱的亮度却能牵引自己的目光。直到有一次的意外，孟皓至今都在感谢那场意外。那天是孟皓40岁的生日，他从来不过生日，但是章远却为他准备了一个蛋糕盒一个礼物。孟皓欣然接受，两个人在一起，孟皓让章远喝了不少的酒。孟皓其实是打算借口酒后乱性的去引诱章远和他上床，但是章远喝了几杯之后就开始腹痛，孟皓那龌龊的心思被对方痛苦的表情被击退，那天章远穿着浅色的裤子，大腿根部被血染红了。孟皓坚持要送章远去医院，章远难为情的拒绝，后来那孩子羞涩的说道自己没事，可能是月事来了，也坦白了自己是双性的身体。

章远认为孟皓是见多识广的人，加上那么多年的关怀，章远还一直认为自己瞒着对方，就是在欺骗对方。如今能有机会坦白，章远心里还有种松了一口气的感觉。

之后孟皓了解了很多关于双性人的资料，当他看到双性人可以怀孕生子的时候，他脑海里出现了，章远抱住孩子的场景。他觉得这是老天赐给他的宝贝，尽管他不信命不信天。在那一刻他感谢世上一切的神明。

 

“小远，为什么要离开我！！”孟皓尽量让自己的声音听起来冷酷。浴室只有水声，那孤独的水声让他很暴躁，难以压抑的恶。“为什么要离开！！”他扳过章远的脸让他可以直视自己愤怒的眼神。

无辜泛红的眼睛，孟皓觉得自己太可恶了，但是那个眼神太好捏碎了。他不等对方的回答，吻了上去。带着发泄的情绪，唇舌都是带着攻击性质。撕咬着对方丰满的嘴唇，两个人的口腔慢慢的淡出血腥的味道。孟皓脱下自己也打湿的衣物，精壮的身体压了上去。浴缸有水很湿滑，但是孟皓的力道完全可以禁锢章远的行动。

“小远~~这里喂过孩子吗~~~”单薄胸膛上的乳头被孟皓咬在唇齿间，一切都应该是他的怎么就变成一个小生命的所有。

“好痛~~不~~~~~~~”章远拒绝这样暴力的行为，可是他四肢无力，只能是手指插入侵略者的发间，似有似无的推阻。“没有~~~没有的~~~~”章远委屈的哭了出来，他抱住了孟皓，彻底的发泄着这几年压抑的情绪，孩子不是别人的就是孟皓的，他愿意为孟皓生孩子，但是他和孟皓之间的误会，让他在不知怀孕的情况下离开了他的长腿叔叔。

章远的眼泪让孟皓不知所措，他只能不停的亲吻着他。章远的眼泪可以熄灭他心中所有的恶。孟皓温柔的回归也让他变成还是那个孩子般的章远，有人心疼有人爱护，他也迫不及待的回应了孟皓的亲吻。

孟皓忍不住分开他的双腿，忽略那道伤口，摸向着那隐秘的小穴。湿润的地方，让孟皓想起自己无数次的遐想，章远那被体液浸湿的裤子，带着血迹的地方也是被自己侵入之后打湿的床单，处女情结只对章远显得如此的重要。

手指开拓着章远的身体，一点不被排斥，对方似乎也是期待已久的饥渴，一张一合，除了是让自己放松更多的是让对方能够进入更深的地方。 

“想我吗~~想daddy吗~~~”孟皓不想再过多纠结其他，现在他可以拥有章远，以后也不会放手，单纯这样他就可以全心全意的投入全部的情感，赤裸的要着对方的答案。

“想~~~想你~~~~~呜呜呜~~~~”章远离开的那刻是抱着再也无法见面的打算，如今看到对方找来，还在那关键的时候出现。他觉得孟皓真的是他一辈子的恩人。不管是十几前年还就几个钟头之前，孟皓都是他命中注定的那个人。

章远交代着自己，为的不是报恩，他就是爱了，爱这个爱着他的男人。他配合着对方的侵入，除了浴室有点湿之外，他真的一点都不在乎。孟皓在他体内释放过之后，章远主动的带着孟皓来到酒店房间的床上，他反而压着对方。

“daddy~~~我想你了~~~” 对方特有的撒娇，孟皓觉得自己不当禽兽可惜了。小家伙摸着刚刚泄过疲软的地方，没来几下那里已经硬了起来，孟皓都怀疑自己到底是壮年还是青年？！对着章远他的热情从来没有熄灭过。 小坏蛋扶着坚硬的欲望慢慢的坐下去，吞噬者一切，孟皓调整者呼吸，配合和那小坏蛋的节奏。

孟皓为了章远洁身自好的好多年，今天他很舒爽，快感是连绵不绝，他身体轻轻的浮沉着，情欲俘虏着他，孟皓觉得自己回归了少年稚子之身。他扶着章远的纤细的腰肢，他们就是初爱的少年，一切都是冲动猛烈。

章远的穴口很快的柔软下来，一层层的接受包裹住入侵的肉柱，捋动着海绵体，要不是孟皓刚刚泄过一次，他可能会再次丢盔弃甲。肉柱一边抗拒小穴的挤压而扭动，一边继续的往里挺动，直到全部锲入那身体才肯停止。

接着就是一进一出的扭动，环环相套的快感一经尝试就会上瘾的感觉，虽然是成年的章远，可是身体还是少年般的消瘦，情欲中也是少年的羞涩，尽管是欲海沉浮的扭动身体，眉眼时而紧皱时而舒展，小嘴透出快乐的娇喘，清纯又淫荡。

孟皓忍不住拉住章远，一个翻身，把他压倒在了身下，满足自己雄性的征服欲。小家伙只是激动的抱着在自己身上求爱的人，双腿紧紧的夹着对方的侧腰，他用热情承受着对方的热情。  
“爱吗~~小远~~爱。。爱我吗~~~”

“好爱~~~呜呜呜~~~好深~~好爱~~~~~”章远只是觉得对方到达了自己最深的地方，破开肉壁直抵心里，他觉得灵魂都在被欲火燃烧，身体想要孕育，生命想要延续一样的，想要接受对方的一切。

孟皓快速的抽搐着，灼热的小穴要吸干一切，孟皓在推送最深处的时候，忍不住的释放了全部的精力。他还特意的顶弄那里，不抽出肉柱，龌龊的想要自己的东西留着小远的体内，黏黏糊糊的，他也要抱着他。

 

tbc


End file.
